


Games Night Rules Update: No Archery

by darwinwithadifference



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinwithadifference/pseuds/darwinwithadifference
Summary: The Avengers have a games night. Clint uses some interesting methods, Natasha makes some threats, and Sam protests indignantly.





	Games Night Rules Update: No Archery

**Author's Note:**

> idea taken from thelonelyphonebox on tumblr: “Clint Barton has a special, ultra-thin precision arrow that can knock out a Jenga block (without making the tower collapse) at a range of up to 150 yards.”

The Avengers, Vision realised, took games night very seriously. He didn’t always understand the games or their goals, but he understood the value of ‘bonding time’ and was therefore eager to participate.

The last game for tonight was Jenga. Vision was quite sure he understood this one, but had been paired with Tony just in case there were any unforeseen questions or difficulties. The other pairs were Steve and Natasha, Sam and Rhodey, and Wanda and Clint. He had soon learned that allowing Clint and Natasha to play on the same team for anything was akin to bringing in a large wooden horse left out by Greeks.

“Go on, Cap,” Tony said, sounding pleased. His engineering knowledge seemed to give him an advantage in this game.

Steve shot him a glare and focused on the tower of blocks. He managed to tug one out near the bottom and placed it carefully on top. He fist-bumped Natasha. “Clint, it’s your turn.”

Clint grinned.

 

Wanda was pleased to be on a team with Clint: asides from the skills that had earned him the title Hawkeye, she felt comfortable around him. Since Ultron she hadn’t seen much of the good-natured archer, but when he visited he always made an effort to find out how she was doing. It was kind of like having a sort-of father figure again.

But the devilish grin Clint was currently sporting could only make her think of Pietro. She was surprised to find that she was smiling – remembering her twin was slowly getting easier, but she hadn’t yet been able to see something that reminded her of him without feeling lost. Until now, sitting on the floor with a blanket draped over her shoulders, playing a game with the people she was starting to call family.

“I’ll take my turn just as soon as I’ve gotten some coffee. Anyone else want some?” He stood and took note of who had taken up his offer.

There was some banter while Clint was gone, but it all stopped as a whistling noise shot a block from the bottom layer of the Jenga tower.

The archer reappeared, calmly retrieved the block and the slim arrow stuck in it, and placed it on the tower (sans arrow, which got stuck in his belt loop).

“Your go, Nat.” He sat back down next to Wanda. She struggled to keep a straight face: the rest of the Avengers were dumbfounded. The Earth’s mightiest heroes brought low by a little wooden block and a cocky archer.

“Hey, Clint, remember Budapest?” Natasha asked with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

He gulped. “I do.”

“You’re going to wish you were in Budapest when this game is over.”

The master assassin said nothing to her partner for a while after that. Wanda could tell exactly how much Clint was regretting his life choices without even using her powers – his face said it all.

“I think we should establish a rule about powers and skills being used during game night,” Steve announced nervously.

Rhodey muttered something darkly as he took his turn and the tower wobbled but held.

“Steve, that’s a better idea than letting us get together and play games,” Sam replied. As he did so, Vision plucked a block from the middle of the tower with a hand that passed right through the rest of the blocks and successfully added his piece to the unstable pile of wood.

Sam pointed at Vision accusingly. “You see?! No offence, Google, but you can manipulate matter or whatever it is that you do, and I have a pair of mechanical wings. It’s not a very even playing field.” During his rant, Natasha took her turn without ever breaking eye contact with Clint.

Wanda shrugged and send a tendril of scarlet energy to retrieve her block and place it. Clint looked slightly less like a condemned man when he saw what she was doing.

Sam was just about to open his mouth and start a rousing speech about America, equality and the presence of Captain America for god’s sake, when Tony held up a hand.

“That rule will be effective from the start of the next game night. I want to see how Barton dies.”

Steve chuckled and the game continued, with some changes – Vision chose to withdraw, as did Wanda, while Clint was permanently banned from bringing an arrow within 150 yards of any game. He took that as an opportunity to leave, saying he wanted to be back at his farm as early as possible the next day.

Natasha winked at him as he left, smirking. When she and Steve won, all it took was one look for Tony and Sam to stop protesting and congratulate them on their ‘well-deserved’ victory.


End file.
